


untitled phone sex

by justbreathe80



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure what else to say, what the protocol was in this situation. He had to admit that he'd never done anything like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> strangecobwebs asked for phone sex porn, and here it is! Hope you enjoy it, dear.

The teapot was boiling on the stove. Fraser turned the fire off, and poured himself a cup of tea. The cabin was quiet, quieter than it had been for a very long while. Diefenbaker was curled up in the corner by the woodstove, where he’d been for much of the evening. Fraser picked up his cup of tea carefully, walking toward the couch when the shrill tone of the ringing phone filled the room.

He found himself almost spilling his cup of tea. He still was not used to the phone, had never had one here before, and still wasn’t sure if they needed it. Ray had insisted, however, and that was back before Fraser was convinced that Ray wouldn’t leave, that he was or ever would be happy here.

Fraser turned back toward the kitchen and sat his steaming tea gently down on the kitchen counter, reaching for the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey there, Fraser,” Ray’s voice came across the line, and Fraser had the sudden feeling that Ray was still here, was home. It was funny how a telephone could make you feel so close and so far away from someone at the same time.

“Ray,” Fraser said simply.

“How’s the mutt?” It seemed to be the safe thing, to ask about Diefenbaker. Ray had called every night since he left to visit his parents and his brother’s family in Arizona. Fraser hadn’t been able to get the time off to accompany him, and, frankly, the thought of Arizona in the summer and spending almost 24 hours on a plane with Ray had made it easier to stay behind. Every phone call, however, made it painfully clear that Ray missed him terribly, and it was more than he could bear, actually, his own loneliness startling him at times. He’d never thought the solitude would be difficult, as he’d never lived with someone before, but he found it a challenge, to be alone now.

“Positively slothful,” Fraser replied, a small smile coming to his lips. Dief raised his head from the position he’d occupied for at least a few hours, whimpered rather pathetically, then settled back down. “He misses you, too.”

He heard a soft sigh on the other end of the line, and Ray shifting around. He was in bed, presumably, where Fraser himself was headed shortly.

“God, Frase, when can I –“

“Two days, Ray, just two more days,” Fraser said, cutting him off, and flinching at the eagerness in his own voice.

“I just want to come home, Frase. I mean, don’t get me wrong. The folks are great and all, and my mum won’t stop asking about you, but it’s fucking hot here, and noisy, and you’re not here…God, I’m pathetic,” Ray spoke quickly, and Fraser could hear the desperation in his voice.

“I miss you too, Ray, things really aren’t the same here without you,” Fraser said quietly.

“What, there’s no one there to drive you batshit crazy?” Ray said, laughing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ray, you are a model of rational behavior.”

Ray laughed even harder, and Fraser found himself laughing back. It felt good to have this give and take. It was what he missed most about the quiet cabin of the last week.

Ray went silent, and Fraser could hear his steady breathing and his clothes moving against fabric, sheets most likely. Fraser started walking toward the living room, glad for the very first time that Ray had insisted on a cordless phone (“get with the 20th century, alright, Frase?” he’d said).

“Um, Fraser, where are you?” Ray’s voice came out a little rough and breathy, and Fraser took in sharp breath of his own and stopped in the middle of the living room.

“Well, the living room at the moment,” he answered, trying to keep his own breath even.

“Go in the bedroom, okay? Just…go lay down,” Ray said softly, and every part of Fraser’s body responded to that voice, the voice that said that Ray was very aroused. He obeyed, moving into the bedroom, turning down the sheets and quilt and laying down carefully.

“I’m here, Ray,” he whispered.

“Okay, okay. What are you wearing?”

“What?”

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like I was an obscene caller or something, I just want to be able to picture you. Tell me what you’re doing.” Ray said, his breath speeding up in Fraser’s ear.

Fraser hesitated, not really knowing what to say, but he could feel himself getting hard inside his sweatpants.

“I’m in the bed…our bed, and I’m wearing your CPD sweatpants and my RCMP t-shirt…” He wasn’t sure what else to say, what the protocol was in this situation. He had to admit that he’d never done anything like this before.

“Oh…my sweatpants, huh?” Fraser swore he could hear Ray’s grin through the phone line.

“Mine were dirty,” he shot back.

“Sure they were, Frase.” Fraser could hear Ray’s soft laughter against his ear.

“And what are you wearing?” he asked, running his fingers along the bottom hem of his shirt and the skin there, idly stroking, listening to Ray’s increasingly heavy breath.

“Boxers.”

Fraser suddenly had a very clear image of Ray in bed, sprawled on the bed wantonly , blankets pushed down to the bottom because Ray was restless in bed, Fraser had learned, and he _had_ said it was hot. He wished he could reach out and touch Ray’s warm skin with his fingertips, and he moved his hand on the bed next to him where Ray usually slept.

“Ah,” he replied, smiling back.

“Jesus Christ, Fraser…”

“Take them off, Ray, just…take them off,” Fraser said softly, running his hand under the elastic waistband of Ray’s sweatpants and stroking his thumb lightly across the crease between his thigh and his rapidly growing erection. He heard Ray moving against the bed again.

“Okay,” Ray said, and Fraser took a deep breath.

“Are you touching yourself?” Ray gasped, and Fraser gripped the phone hard, waiting.

“Yes,” Ray replied softly, “God, yes, fuck…”

“Tell me what you’re doing, I want to know what you’re doing,” Fraser pleaded, the desperation in his own voice surprising him, “Please, Ray, I need…”

Ray’s deep groan into the phone cut him off, and Fraser dragged his own fingers across the head of his hard cock, answering with a moan of his own.

“God, you sound so good, so good,” Ray whispered, “I wish I was there with you, that I could touch you. I’ve been thinking about you all day, been wanting to touch you.”

“Oh, Ray,” Fraser sighed. He moved his hand up to grasp his cock, gripping hard to keep himself from letting go, because the sound of Ray’s voice was making it very difficult to keep control. “Tell me.”

“I’m touching my cock, imagining that it’s your hand on me, jacking me so slow and so fucking good.”

Fraser pulled his cock out of Ray’s sweatpants and started to move his hand up and down, keeping a slow rhythm. He could imagine what Ray looked like with his hand wrapped around himself, knees spread apart, feet flat against the bed. He knew that Ray was thrusting gently with his hips into his fist. He knew exactly what Ray looked like when he touched himself.

“I want it to be my hand, I want to touch you,” Fraser said, his own breath coming heavy now, matching Ray’s. “I’ve been thinking all day, at the detachment, about what I want to do to you when you come home. It was very distracting, to say the least.”

Ray let out a soft cry. “God, Fraser, tell me, tell me what you want. I need to hear you tell me.”

“I want to taste you,” Fraser whispered, not able to talk any louder, rubbing his thumb over the wetness on the tip of his cock, “I want to put my mouth on you, everywhere.” He started moving his hand again, slick now, working his other hand up underneath his t-shirt to touch his nipples.

“Oh…,” Ray gasped out, the sound making Fraser’s cock jump. He thought he could hear words mixed in with Ray’s soft moans, could hear Ray saying, “I love you,” through everything.

“Touch yourself.”

“Jesus Christ, Fraser, what the hell do you think I’m doing over here?” Ray said, panting.

“No…no, not…not your cock, Ray,” Fraser said, hoping that Ray understood what he was saying.

Ray was silent on the other line, for just a moment, until Fraser heard a very deep sigh.

“I’ve been thinking about being inside you for days. I want you to touch yourself, think about me touching you,” Fraser said softly.

“Okay…okay, Frase,” Ray said.

“Tell me what you’re doing,”

“I’m...Jesus _fuck_…I’m still touching my dick, but I’m moving my other hand down, I’m pushing my finger inside. Oh, Christ,” Ray replied quietly, his moans continuing. Fraser sped his own hand up, the thought of pushing inside Ray’s tight heat making him jerk in his own hand.

“Come for me, Ray, please,” Fraser said, close now, leaking on his hand, back arching. He pulled his hand out of his shirt and reached up to grab one of the slats on the headboard. He closed his eyes, and could see Ray writhing around on the bed, both of his hands moving to make himself come.

Ray moaned deeply into Fraser’s ear, and then bit back a cry. Oh, Ray. Fraser’s own hand moved faster, and he thought about Ray next to him in bed, Fraser’s arms wrapped around him as he came. He moved his fingers along the head of his cock, under his foreskin, and came hard, yelling out into the silence of the cabin, covering his hand with his own come.

“Fraser, God, you sound so good, so good,” Ray murmured, finding his words. Fraser himself was speechless and a little cloudy, and he missed Ray intensely.

“Ray…,” he managed, his voice hoarse and low. His hand was still on his cock, sticky now, just holding himself. He moved his hand down from where it was clutching the headboard, and rubbed slow circles on his belly where his t-shirt had ridden up.

“I miss you so much,” Ray whispered, “and I can’t believe I just did that with my parents two rooms away.”

Fraser’s head cleared up a bit. He hadn’t even remembered that Ray was in his parents’ home, he’d wanted to feel Ray close to him so desperately that it hadn’t even occurred to him.

“Ray, I’m sorry, I couldn’t –”

“Do _not_ even apologize to me, Fraser, seriously. It was my idea. And besides, I don’t think that either of us was going to be stopping in the middle of that anyway. So chill, okay?” Fraser let out a deep breath, and listened to the sound of Ray’s even breathing, from three thousand miles away.

“Understood, Ray,” he said. He could hear Ray shifting again, settling into the bed, and Fraser reached over to pull a tissue off the nightstand, wiping his hand and softening cock off and pulling the waistband of Ray’s sweatpants back up. He threw the tissue on the floor, knowing that there was no one to see him doing it, Ray included, and pulled up the sheet and quilt against the cool night.

“I love you, Fraser, God, I love you so much. I’ll be home soon,” Ray said, the sleep evident in his voice.

“Two days, Ray. I love you too,” Fraser said, moving the phone away from his ear to hang it up. Ray would call again tomorrow, one last time, and Fraser would be there to meet him the next day, to bring him home.

&lt;!--Session data--&gt;


End file.
